1. Field of the Invention
Our invention relates to Christmas tree ornaments, and more particularly to personalized Christmas tree ornaments, i.e., Christmas tree ornaments identified with particular persons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Christmas tree ornaments identified with particular persons or pets have long been known in the prior art.
By way of example, it is known to reproduce the names of family members or other individuals on conventional glass ball Christmas tree ornaments.
Further, it is well known to shape Christmas tree ornaments, e.g., fabricated from bread dough, in forms caricaturing family members, or even family pets.
Yet further, it is known in the prior art to paint representations of human individuals on conventional glass ball Christmas tree ornaments.
Also, it is known in the prior art to fabricate Christmas tree ornaments from heavy paper, cardboard, or pasteboard.
As is well known, however, glass ball Christmas tree ornaments are relatively expensive, particularly those which are hand-painted, and even more so those which are custom hand-painted to represent human individuals, pets, or family homes.
Also, it is well known that conventional glass ball Christmas tree ornaments are very frangible, and thus are dangerous to pets, small children or even adults with bare feet when exposed to the shards of broken ornaments.
Yet further, the personalization of Christmas tree ornaments, especially of the glass globe type, is beyond the ability of many individuals, even if the personalization amounts only to reproducing the name of a person or pet on such a glass globe.
The term "prior art" as used herein or in any statement made by or on behalf of applicant means only that any document or thing referred to as prior art bears, directly or inferentially, a date which is earlier than the effective filing date hereof.
No representation or admission is made that a search has been made, or that no more pertinent information than that given hereinabove exists.